Unwanted Neighbor
by Kosue1501
Summary: Sakura and her mom move alot and now they live with our favorite sand siblings. She meets new friends and developes a crush on a certain red head but another girl wants Gaara to herself, when sakura finds out about a secret alot happends as well. Gaa/Saku
1. Meeting The Family

__

**Unwanted Neighbor**

Great. Just Great. We are moving, again. Mom says this will be the last time but she said that the last four times we moved in the last six years, we have been moving since I was nine and it gets really old so now its just my mom and me as usual moving to another place. I just hope that the people we are moving in with are nice. Since every time we move into an actual house we end up not being able to pay either the rent or mortgage, so my mom thinks moving in with some others will be the best thing. I just hope we don't have to move again. I'm just about sick of it. We passed a school and everyone was already leaving, well duh It is after all almost three. I guess sleeping most of the trip screwed up my schedule because it only feels like its noon.

A few minute later we pulled up to a huge house with a giant porch with a swinging bench and it looked like a rich family would live here. We stepped out and someone came out. A man with somewhat long blond hair wearing black pants and white top with an apron on came out and greeted us.

"Hello. Yashamaru I presume?" my mom said.

"yes, You must be Haruno Sakiko and this must be Haruno Sakura." he said looking over at me smiling. I fake smiled and looked away. I cant believe what is going on. Well at least he looks nice, I wonder about the others who are suppose to be living here. They both started talking and mom told me to follow her. We walked in and the place was really nice. We walked and the place was amazing.

"feel free to look everywhere in the house. I have to watch for my niece and nephews so I'll be outside if you need me. Also in the backyard there's a fenced in pool and a small forest behind it that leads to a lake. So be careful if you go out that way." Yashamaru said before going outside. He does seem really nice.

There were stairs on the right and to the left was a living room, it had a nice couch with a TV and small table. Then there was the dining room with a giant table with eight chairs around it. Around the corner was the kitchen. It was actual pretty small but seemed easy to clean. You could walk to the exit on the other side of the kitchen and you end up face the front door. That should be a fun way to play tag. I walked through the opening and saw another room at the end of the hallway. I walked in and it seem to be a game room with all kinds of game systems, including old ones I haven't seen in years. I looked in the doors in the room, One was a closet, another went to the basement and the last one went to the backyard.

"Sakura." mom called . Right when I was going to see the backyard.

"come with me to see the rooms." she said from the stairs. That's right, I haven't had a room all to myself in who knows how long. "come on Sakura." mom told me going up stairs. I followed her and went up the stairs. We rounded at the landing and came to the hallway with all kinds of rooms. On the top of each room had a names put on it. The first one on the right said Yashamaru, the next one said Kankuro, then Sakiko and last bathroom. The first one on the left said Sakura, next Gaara and then Temari and the last one didn't have a name on it. We both went in the separate bedrooms.

My room was amazing, the walls were white with a tanish coloring with it. There was a bed on the left with two side tables with a lamp on the left one and a clock on the right. There was a dresser by the balcony window. It had a mirror with some girl things already on it. I went to the balcony and it had a great view of the pool and forest. I could also see part of the lake. I went out of the room and looked in my moms, she had already laid down, her room was similar to mine but didn't have a balcony but it did have a big window.

"Sakura isn't this great. I know that we have been moving a lot but if everything works out the way I planned it'll be okay. You might even be able to go to that college you wanted to go to." mom told me sitting up with a smile.

"Sakiko-san, can you come down here please." Yashamaru yelled from downstairs.

"sure thing." mom said getting up and going down, I followed. When we got there, there were three kids at the door.

"This is my only niece Temari." Yashamaru said intruding the girl.

"sadly the only girl." she said looking away with a small smile on her face. She wore a long black skirt with a purple black top and had a backpack in her hands.

"Temari be nice to you brothers, anyway this is my oldest nephew Kankuro." he said introducing the next kid. He had brown hair and black pants with a hoody and his backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"and this is the youngest Gaara." He said introducing the third one. He had messy red hair and wore a similar outfit like his brother and he too had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Except for the fact he looked a lot cuter. Wait did I just think that?

"you three, this is Sakiko-san and Sakura-san." Yashamaru said.

"I finaly have girls to hang out with then just Tenten and Hinata." Temari said sounding as if she had been desperate.

"You might have more friends if you weren't a bit.."

"Kankuro don't finish that sentence." Yashamaru said immediately. Yeah this is going to be interesting.

Most of the day I stayed in my room unpacking. Mom was downstairs helping Yashamaru cook, if I'm right Kankuro was in his room doing Kami knows what, Gaara had left with a loud blonde kid who wouldn't stop saying 'Believe it Dattebayo' and right now I hear Temari walking in the halls. She knocks on the door and I open it.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit? Tenten and Hinata are busy and I have no one else to talk to. I get bored easily." She told me. I know the feeling, when Ino was always busy I got bored easily to.

"Sure." I said going back and putting the last few things of cloths away.

"So tell me, what were your friends like back where you use to live?" She asked me sitting on my bed. I thought about it for second. There was Ino, Karin, even though she was a slut and Konan. Which reminds me, Konan moved a long time ago around this area. Maybe I might see her again.

"Well there was my best friend in the world Ino and there was also Karin. Well I cant say Karin was our friend that much. Every time me or Ino had a boyfriend we found out she slept with them in the end." I told her still pissed about it.

"wow why did you stay her friend?" She said laying down.

"We felt bad because her mother beat her all the time and her father raped her when she was little so if something like that happened to you I bet you would end up the same way." I did feel bad for Karin. She was all messed up.

"Oh I guess. What about Ino?" She asked. That would take a long time to explain but I guess I could always try and make it simple.

"Ino and I have always been friends since we were little. We were inseparable, not to mention always doing the same things to the same people who kept falling for it. Although there was also me moving but a few movings ago, and I don't care if its not a word, we both bought cell phones with each others numbers to keep in touch." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Karin is always with Ino though so I sometimes take with her. I wish I didn't have to move again and again." Oops that just slipped out. Oh well everyone should already know by the way I act that I don't like moving.

"My brothers and I have lived here since we were born. I couldn't imagine living without Tenten and Hinata." She told me getting up. "I'm gonna help with dinner so I'll talk to you later okay."

"See ya." I said as I fixed my bed. I am getting use to the place thanks to her. I guess all I need is some friends. Hopefully there are a lot of nice people around here, even if there weren't and they ticked me off they would have another thing coming. Tsunade was always my favorite principle. I went downstairs and found my mom setting up the table.

"Sakura, how do like this place so far?" She asked with a smile.

"I kind of like it." I said with a fake smile. It was true but I am still a little nervous about it.

"Don't worry, you will be starting school next week. Temari said she will show you around." Mom said finishing what she was doing. I knew Gaara must be home because I can hear the hyper blonde kid all the way from outside.

"You should have see Sasuke's face when Itachi told everyone, it was hilarious." He said when they entered, Gaara was obviously ignoring him by blocking out the noise. I use to do the same thing with Ino.

"Oh Naruto, will you be joining us today?" Yashamaru asked him.

"Yeah, I asked my mom if I could and she said since dad is busy with the school work and she has to do a lot around the house I could stay for diner if it was okay with you." Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face. In a way he made me want to laugh, not because he looked goofy but because he seem so cheerful.

"Well we have new guests as well." Yashamaru said going back into the kitchen. Naruto saw me and ran over.

"Oii, what's your name?" Was he serious, just rushing over to someone and asking there name without even thinking. Hmm this should be fun.

"Nanika." I answered.

"huh? Nani?" He said confused.

"Nanika?" I said as if I was correcting him.

"Nanika." He said smiling.

"Nani ka?" I said having a blast with this. He had a somewhat confused look on his face. Temari was trying to hold back laughter when she entered the room.

"wait huh?" He said.

"Naruto this is Haruno Sakura." Temari said laughing a bit trying not to completely burst out laughing.

"Ohhh Hi Sakura-chan." He said actually getting my real name. What a dunce.

"Hi." I said smiling. I couldn't help it after that who wouldn't smile. I do the same thing to the stupid people I meet.

"Dinner is ready." Yashamaru said. Everyone gathered at the table and started eating. Tonight's dinner is chicken, rice and sweet peas. Naruto ended up having ramen on the side. He did eat a little bit of the other food. The whole time Kankuro and Temari were arguing occasionally and my mom and Yashamaru were talking about things. Naruto seems obsessed with his food and both me and Gaara were quite. If I am in a place I don't know I wont talk much. Gaara looks at me from time to time which in a way was creepy yet I kind like the way he looked at me. Okay mind stop it.

After dinner I help with the dishes so my mom could go finish unpacking. Naruto said his goodbyes and rushed out the door really quickly. Kankuro was talking on the phone with his cousin Sasori apparently while both Yashamaru and Gaara went to there room.

"bed time." Temari said when we were finished. I guess I am kind of sleepy.

"sleep sounds great." I said.

"Your lucky you don't have to go to school until the weekend is over. That way you can meet everyone else. Once you do you will have no problems what so ever. Except for Akatsuki but you should worry about them to much." she said when we walked upstairs. She and I parted and I fell on my bed and immediately feel asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Kosue: done with that one. just like my other store the boy of her dreams, alot will be mixed up. reviews would also be loved. ^_^**


	2. Late Night Accident & Breakfast

__

**Unwanted Neighbor**

I woke up and looked at the ceiling, it was still dark out. Well isn't that just wonderful, I'm going to be tired in the morning because it takes a long time to get back to bed. I get up as I sigh and look around the room. In a way my room is boring, its just so plain. If I can paint it I'll ask Temari to help me, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Ino and I always loved painting our rooms every few months and we made different designs each time, that's why we are great artists. I must really miss my old home, I guess I miss all my friends like Ino, Karin, Konan, Haku, Tsunade and even the stupid Suigetsu. Naruto already reminds me of Ino, there both loud. Temari reminds me of Karin in a good way, she is always calm and seems to enjoy an occasional joke. Kankuro is like Suigetsu though, he is always annoying someone and has a stupid look on his face. Yeah now I feel more at home hehe.

I get up and stretch then walk to the window, I left it open because it got hot in here earlier. I look outside and see Gaara swimming in the pool. He is under water doing laps I guess, he can hold his breath for a long time. Although the best thing for me is him getting out, I think I might be drooling. He is so hot, I admit I really like this view more then before. The way the water dripped down his chest, and just the way he looked. Yeah I'm defiantly drooling, I wipe the saliva away and when I look back at him he looks right at me. As fast as I could I run to my bed hoping I hadn't made a fool of myself.

I hope he didn't see me, that would be totally embarrassing. As a few minutes go by it feels like just seconds, I can hear him coming upstairs. If kami likes me, he wouldn't have noticed me staring. That thought goes away when he knocks on the door. Damn it. I walk to the door and open it.

"I would like it if you wouldn't stare at me while I try and relax at night." He told me. I feel like an idiot.

"Go-Gomen." I am stuttering, blushing and I feel like an idiot. Oh yeah that's a great combination, not.

"Just don't do it again please." He said walking to his room. I close the door and lay back down on my bed. It takes about 15 minutes before I actually fell back asleep.

* * *

In the morning I hear banging on the door. I got up while yelling at who ever did it. No one was there anymore though. I got up and put on a pink sleeveless top with a light pink bow in the front and some black jeans. I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs to find my mom and Yashamaru talking in the kitchen with some tea.

"Sakura." Temari greeted surprising me. "I kick Kankuro's ass for you for banging on your door, he does it to me all the time, anyway you wanna come to breakfast with me and my friends."

"Sure I guess." Please tell me if we all go or whatever Naruto isn't gonna be there. I don't like hear yelling first thing in the morning. That's why I always avoided Ino at school so I wouldn't have to deal with her until class actually started.

"Come on my boyfriend is gonna drive us." Temari said while I followed. I went outside and saw Kankuro arguing with Gaara who was in the back of the car. Something about his puppets. In the front I saw Shikamaru. I cant wait to talk to him. Ino and I were good friends with him before. We talked through the webcam when we had the chance. Last time he talk to us was three months ago, and he said he had a girlfriend. I wonder how he deals with Temari then. He is lazy and she is someone who seems like a bad ass who would kick his ass.

"Shikamaru, Long time no talk." I said running to the car and looking in the window on the passenger side.

"Sakura, I cant believe you live with them. I haven't talk to you or Ino in the longest time." He said surprised I was the one living with his Girlfriend. I cant wait to tell Ino about this.

"yea, hold on a second." I said. I had the feeling Kankuro was looking at my ass, and he was so I uickly made a maneuver and kicked him down.

"Ow, your really strong." Kankuro said in a dreaded tone holding his stomach.

"ha ha." Temari said getting in the front while I got in the back. Awkward. After last night the last thing I want is to sit next to Gaara.

"So you two know each other already?" Temari asked as Shikamaru pulled away.

"Yeah Ino and Shikamaru were good friends a long time ago. I met him once in person until he moved." Sakura said.

"we all moved a lot." Shikamaru said.

"Obviously." Temari said with a laugh.

"We used the webcam on the computer to talk from then on letting each other know wheat has been going on." I added.

"So why hasn't Ino been able to talk, she's the one with the laptop and cam?" Shikamaru asked.

"They had to sell a lot of things because they're in a tight spot right now." I replied.

"Wow sounds similar to around here." Shikamaru said.

"Nani?"

"We may be in a nice looking house in a somewhat decent neighborhood but everyone is having difficulty nowadays." Temari said.

"Oh, I get it." I said. So that's why we were able to move in. We can live there and if mom gets the job she wants then we can help them out as well. I guess it's a win/win situation in a way.

"What a drag. It looks like Akatsuki are here. Damn why did we pick the place they always have breast fast at?" Shikamaru said as he pulled up and looked inside.

"Lets go, if we get in without them noticing we wont have to deal with Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame." Temari said getting out. We all got out and went inside a nice looking dinner called '_Minies Diner Dinner'_.

We went in and Temari led us to a small table in the back with some people there. A girl with long Blue hair with silver eyes wearing a blue jacket and black pants was sitting with, Naruto. Another girl with Two buns and brown eyes wearing a shirt that said 'I'm with this dumbass' on it with an arrow pointing to Naruto, she also had a short sleeve sweeter with her. I guess she sat by naruto on purpose, they must really love Naruto. Shikamaru and Temari sat on the side while me and Gaara sat together. Awkward again, luckily he hasn't said anything. A girl cam over that had blue hair with a paper flower in it, orange eyes wearing a blur top and black pants with a black cloak with red clouds around her waist.

"What do ya want to eat?" She asked.

"Hey Konan, get us all the Breakfast special." Temari said.

"Okey Dokey." She said while walking away.

"out of all of the Akatsuki Konan, Itachi, Deidara and our cousin Sasori are the nicest." Temari told me.

"Yeah now uh Temari would you like to introduces us or are ya gonna leave us hanging." the girl with my favorite shirt on said.

"Oh right, Sakura this is Tenten, Hinata and you already know Naruto." She said.

"yeah the loud mouth and idiot." I said looking at him.

"I'm proud to be one." Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"His stupidity is what makes him known." Tenten said.

"It's a good thing he actually excepts it. That makes thing so much fun." a boy with dark hair and eyes wearing a black shirt with a jacket over it and black jeans with a belt on said.

"Hey Sasuke, you're here with Itachi aren't you?" Gaara finaly spoke.

"Yeah but I only came because my mom made me." He replied folding his arms.

"would ya look at that. Big bad Sasuke is told what to do by his mommy." Naruto mocked. It was funny seeing them argue but by the way the are talking its kind like there Ino and me. Frienemies. **(a/n you kno wha I mean… friends yet enemies..idk if I spelled it right.)**

"Shut it dumbass, Kushina-san tells you what to do all the time." He yelled, well not yelled but said in a higher tone then before. So Naruto's moms name is Kushina, sounds familiar. Oh that's right she is the owner of the famous 'Uzumaki Ramen Restaurants.' I cant believe it.

"Wait Naruto, is your mom the.." I started to ask up until naruto answered.

"Yeah she owns the Uzumaki Ramen Restaurants. My full name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will become…the owner of the famous ramen restaurant." He said with his fist in the air. I love the ramen there, it was made from a secret family recipe.

"I love the ramen there, my favorite place of all time." I said.

"wow Sakura-chan, you like the ramen. Well if you ever come over then I can have my mom make some." He said.

"His mom is really nice and Minato-san is a fun person to hang out with." Hinata spoke. Aww she has such a sweet voice.

We all started talking and Sasuke sat down with us, he said getting away from Itachi for a minute would be heaven. I guess they spend a lot of time together. Konan came back wearing skates to glide to us, she took the tray and gave everyone there food, including an extra one for Sasuke. There all nice and we are having a blast. I talk to Naruto and Sasuke a lot but I occasionally looked in the corner of my eye and saw Gaara looking at me.

**

* * *

**

**Kosue: what do you think? Review and tell me, my boyfriend gave me the idea for the ramen restaurant..plus i wrote all this in an hour and a half, wouldnt have taken as long but i had a phone in one hand and typed with the other..plus i needed to think of ideas..**


	3. Converstion

__

**Unwanted Neighbor**

Breakfast was great. Naruto even made plans for me to come over with Sasuke and Hinata so we can have fun and I can meet our principal. I cant believe his dad is our principal, I just hope he isn't like Naruto. No offence to him of course. Me, Temari, Hinata and Tenten started to walk down the street and the boys went somewhere. Temari was leading the way and neither one told me where they were taking me. Just what I need, its either I follow and they ditch me leaving me alone not knowing where I am and Temari seems like she would do it too or they take me to see more weird people.

Besides all that what makes me kind of sad is that it was the same Konan I knew back when we were all kids. She must still be mad at me. When she was suppose to move Karin had said something about not doing anything bad with her boyfriend Nagato, of course Konan called Karin a slut which made Ino defend her but no matter what happen I ended up on Karin and Ino's side. She had to have known it was me because come on, how many pink hair girls do you know?

We rounded the corner, down a street that looked kind of miserable. There were a lot of tree's and there were a few empty lots so that had to be it. We walked a few house down to a place that seemed descend. Tenten and Hinata went to the door while Hinata opened it, its obviously her house then.

"Sakura, how come the whole time we were eating I saw Konan glaring daggers at you?" Temari asked. "She is usually up for meeting new people and if there not good to be a friend then she hates them."

"Uhh I don't know, maybe I did something wrong." Okay it lied but also told the truth. I know for sure she hates me and its because I took the other girls side.

"Well lets go anyway." Temari lead me into the house behind Hinata and Tenten. It was a nice looking house. When you walk in there is stairs leading upstairs to a hallway that went 2 ways and to the right was a small den and to the left was a giant living room. When we went into the living room you could see an opening to a kitchen.

"Hey Neji." Tenten said cheerfully. That seemed a bit to odd if you ask me. On the couch flipping through the channels to the TV, which at the time seemed like the only thing they had in the living room beside a giant color rug in the middle of the floor, was a kid a little older then Hinata and had long brown hair and similar eyes to Hinata. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with white baggy pants.

"Hey." He wasn't paying any attention to us.

"I'm gonna go up stairs with some friends." Hinata said leading us up the stairs.

"Whatever." He called.

We went into the second room and it was beautiful. The walls were dark blue with light colored butterflies on them and a beautiful colored glass window with a bed next to it and a dresser across the room. Her close was on the right as you walked in. Hinata left it open and you can see she had nice looking cloths.

"Amazing room huh?" Tenten told me.

"Yeah." I could hardly say anything.

"You can check it all out, Hinata never minds." Tenten said as She and Hinata sat on the bed while Temari went to the draws. I couldn't help myself, being with Ino you couldn't resist either. First thing I did was go to the closet and look at the cloths.

"How much did you pay for this?" I had to ask. It was gorgeous, It was a long teal colored dress that looks like a brides mates dress and had a small bow in the back with laced gloves attacked to the hanger.

"I got it for $30." Hinata said. My mouth dropped. How can you get something that looks like it would cost $330 for only $30?

"but how?" I couldn't help but ask.

"it's a store near here. No one hardly knows of it because people don't like coming to this town and plus with the way this economy is they would expect things to be cheap." Hinata told me. I continued to look, everything was so elegant or looked, could even be, a designer brand.

"Hey, ever play poker?" Temari asked as she sat on the floor with a rack with poker chips and playing cards.

"Uhh once before." I had to act like a beginner. Being friends with Tsunade meant having to know who to play Poker, Blackjack, Texas hold'em and all kinds of card games. Hell we even played dice games called 10,000 or even Yahtezz, which she actually one a few times but when she did come to find a relative was hurt or someone broke in the school, things like that.

Temari separated the chips as we sat down. Tenten took the cards and started shuffling them and Hinata cut them. After Temari separated the chips and gave everyone 5 of everything.

"Ok, Reds are worth 50. Whites are 100, blues are 500 and greens are 1,000." She explained. So I guess that's how they play with the chips then.

"I got it." I told her. I knew this would be easy. She passed the cards and started to play.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Hinata and a red, white and two green left, Temari ran out of money including when she borrowed from the bank and Tenten had only two whites. I on the other hand won just about all the games and had 38,850. I wish it was real money.

"Lets play again." I said with a teasing smirk.

"No!" they all shouted in union. Well Hinata said it somewhat quite.

"Why?" I asked.

"because we said so." Tenten glared. I could only smile.

We clean up the cards and Hinata took me to the dinner where Naruto had already been waiting with Sasuke. The other too headed home. Naruto walked ahead of us so he could lead the way and in no time we were at his place.

It was an decent looking place on the outside an when we went in it was even more beautiful. When we walk in there is a small Living room with symbols on the wall paper that was orange. Up ahead was a hallway, which was tan, that led to the bathroom and two rooms and a door to the other room/Attic. On the right was a dinning room painted pure white with black vines and trees and to the left of that was a kitchen, it had a long counter on the left side and it had grey tile on it with the same tile on the flooring except the small tiled center that had a mixture of colors, with a door that led to the basement.

There was a man who looked just like naruto, Orange and black clothing in all, reading over some papers that were probably school reports or something. In the kitchen was a woman who had long red hair and green eyes wearing blue jeans and a tank top and she was cooking Ramen.

"Oiii Pops, I'm back with some friends." Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto can you please be quite. I'm busy." He said. He didn't even look up from his papers.

"Naruto, don't mind your father, he is just in a bad mood." The woman said coming out of the kitchen.

"Ehh I figured." Naruto said hyper. "Anyway this is our new friends Sakura-chan." He introduced.

"Hi." I smiled nervously.

"Sakura, this is my dad Minato and mom Kushina." He said before running upstairs. After he did Kushina started taking Minato's papers, with him trying to take them back, and she put them in a suitcase and put it under a fish tank on the left.

"Stop working you can finish later. It's time for dinner anyw…" Before she could finish you could hear naruto tripping on the stairs to get down here.

"Walk Naruto." Minato said as naruto came into the dinning room.

We all ate in silence, mainly because Kushina's ramen was great, but I could get my mind off of what's happen so far in 2 days. This is the most exciting move I've ever had, although I still wish Konan would have said something to me. It was always Karin's fault. When I was done I saw Naruto, Minato and Hinata talking while Sasuke and Kushina seemed to be having a joyful conversation as well.

"Hey Sakura, when I looked over your reports from other school it said you use to get detention a lot. Why is that?" Minato asked sounding both concerned about it for the school and a bit worried.

"Only because I got into all kind of fights with some of the students for calling my friends names." I said defendinly, if that's a word.

"How were you even able to get away with it?" Kushina asked tilting her head a bit.

"My principle Tsunade." I said.

"Tsunade, did you know Jiraiya and Orochi-fr..I mean Orochimaru as well." Yeah he had to have been a former student or something because its everyone's inside joke about Orochi-freaky.

"Yeah, were they your teachers too?" I asked smiling.

"I think it's a bit obvious now." Minato admitted. Kushina and Naruto looked at each other curiously.

"Huh?" They both said.

"We use to call Orochimaru, Orochi-freaky." Minato said looking down trying hard not to laugh.

"He's the creepiest 'thing' you can come across." I said.

Kushina starter to giggle a bit. "You mean him."

"Yes, you met him once, and ran as fast as you could after we left." Minato said getting up then getting another suitcase, putting it on the table and opening it.

He took out so pictures and went through them very quickly.

"This was Orochi-freaky." Minato said showing Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata a picture.

"Ahh he is scary as hell!" Sasuke said trying to get away from the picture. Hinata could only blink a few times trying to find out what to say. I was the same way on our first day of elementary. Naruto looked dumb folded.

After we looked at some old pictures, mainly ones of the three teachers and Minato with Kushina which showed how much Naruto was like his father in looks because his mom is the one with the fun personality, me and Sasuke walked with Naruto back to the house. Naruto would shut up and I'm sure Sasuke was wearing ear plugs. seriously. That wasn't fair but as soon as we got to the house I gave naruto a hug and when I gave Sasuke a hug I stole them and hid them in my hands. I'm sure Sasuke's glare meant '_I hate you, now I have to deal with loud mouth_.'.

After getting in Temari led me upstairs quietly so I wouldn't wake everyone. She told my mom that I was in my room the whole time so when I got back I wasn't gonna be in trouble. I laid down slowly falling asleep and as soon as I did I felt relaxed.

* * *

**_Kosue: okay i hate my internet. It was shut off and we now have dial-up so its hard to do things...so the poll i have on my pro is gonna be stayin a lil longer because i cant get the results from my myspace poll. anyway review and tell me what you think..the other moments ands stuff are comin up so be patient...^_^_**


	4. First day

_**Unwanted Neighbor** _

Sunday was boring because Tenten and Hinata had other things to do so. Temari said there was really nothing we could do. Naruto did come by to hang with Gaara which turned into 20 Questions for me, he had the most embarrassing things to ask in front of not only Temari but Kankuro and Gaara too. He asked things like what was the most perverted thing I have thought of, if I had a crush on anyone and if I had my first kiss. Along with other things you only feel comfortable taking to other girls about. I hate him.

I got up to a banging on the door with Temari screaming that if I did get up I would be late on my first day of school. I jumped up as fast as possible and grabbed my new set of cloths. I put on my light blue jeans with a baby blue v-neck short sleeved shirt and put on my matching heelys and grabbed my already packed back. I ran downstairs and saw them waiting for me. I noticed it was already 6:30? I always hated getting up really early, I don't even see the sun up yet.

When we walked out I saw Shikamaru waiting. We all got in and he drove off. Kankuro and Gaara were wearing the same thing as the day I saw them. Temari o the other hand, who was in the front seat obviously chatting with Shikamaru, was wearing blue jeans with a teal top that. Shikamaru was wearing black baggy pants with a dark green short sleeved shirt.

It didn't take long to get to school, although after we got out I saw Konan and apparently some of akatsuki. They all wore different cloths but also had on black cloaks with red clouds. Konan had on a white top with blue baggy pants and heels. The one next to her had to be the guy she always talked about, when we were friends, Nagato. He wore a black tank top with baggy pants. He had short black hair with weird silver circled eyes. Beside them was a man with silver hair and purple eyes and wore baggy pants with a shirt that had to have been spray painted with 'Respect Jashin-sama Bitch!' and he was arguing with another who had weird red and green eyes. He creeps me out the most.

Temari dragged me to the school and inside was giant. The halls were long and the ceilings were high. Paintings on the walls were of all kinds of real students and on the bottom of them it said they were painted by Sai. Along the entire school everyone seemed a bit odd and then there was the loud mouth.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto, you do know you don't have to shout?" he is so loud, louder then Ino was when she found out Karin slept with Kiba after drugging him. Ok maybe it wasn't as loud as that incident but pretty close. At least Ino knew how to control her voice.

"I'm not that loud." yeah he is.

"You are Naruto. There is a reason why you cant be told a secret." Gaara said startling me. How can he do that?

"Sakura-chan, your in my and Gaara's classes so we can show you around." Naruto announced. Oh joy.

They led me to first class Language with Iruka, which Naruto got in trouble with so Gaara had to help me through the school most of the day. In our second and third classes with Gai in gym and Kabuto in science Naruto also got in trouble. It was lunch and Dumbass finaly caught up with us.

"Sorry I kind of got myself in trouble." Naruto said as we sat down.

"Don't you mean your sorry you're a blonde idiot with a big mouth." Gaara said.

"Yeah wait what did you say?!" Naruto said. I saw Temari and Tenten at another seat so I think I should go with them. At least there are some girls around I can talk to. After I get up and half way thre so brown haired girl grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I do not appreciate that!

"Who are you?" she snaps.

"Who's asking?" This girl is getting on my nerves already.

"I'm Matsuri and you are…?" I wish others were like Naruto so I could pull my little joke again but this is serious.

"I am Haruno Sakura and I am not pleased with being pulled around." I'm in a pissy mood so this bitch better get away.

"Well who are you too Gaara. No one gets to my boyfriend like that." She says.

"Last time I check Gaara wasn't your boyfriend." Temari said behind me. I am so glad I learned not to jump when someone is behind me. Thank you Orochimaru. Him and his nasty habit.

"Not yet but he will be." Matsuri yelled as she left.

"She can be a real bitch sometimes I swear." Temari said dragging me to where I was headed.

"So I'm guessing she pulled the Gaara is my boyfriend thing again." Tenten asked.

"Hold on hold on!" Shikamaru said before we could answer. "Sakura take this please before I go deaf." he said handing me his cell.

"Hello."

"How Do You Forget Your Phone At Home?!" Ino yells.

"blame these guys I live with." Temari looked at me and I smiled.

"Well anyway how is everything going? I heard that something just happened tell! Tell Tell!"She is as loud as ever.

"Well some girl tried to pick a fight with me about Gaara."

"Hmmm Hey was he the one you sent me that Email about?" Ino asked. How could I forget my mother took pictures of the house and everyone and I send them to Ino. I am so stupid. I shouldn't be surprised but I guess if you do things quickly and Ino doesn't keep asking then you'll forget.

"Yea." Okay I need to give her the details later. I don't feel like embarrassing myself."Give me details. Was she short? Tall? Thin? Fat? Was she like really ugly but think she was hott?"

The last she said in the most disgusted way.

"I'll tell you later." I gave Shikamaru back the phone. I think he already gets the hint I like Gaara a bit. He can tell by the way I act with Ino so he knows something's up. Hew just gives my a quick ~I get it now~ smile.

"Bye Ino talk to you later." he said quickly and hung up the phone. couldn't have done better myself.

* * *

The rest of school was somewhat fun. The worst was our last two hours which were Math with Kakuzu of Akatsuki and he taught us about money more then half the time and using it as examples. He had a small real life money problem and had us help solve it. Hell was last which was a Sex ED class with wait for it…Uchiha Madara. He was Sasuke and Itachi's uncle, that's what Naruto said. After school Sasuke said it was true and he hated the class.

Madara was also part of Akatsuki, I saw the rest of them and each of them had some kind of problem. Kakuzu with his hideous looks, Hidan and wanting to kill people, Zetsu looking like a venus fly trap, Deidara and his birth Defection on his hands which made me hit Naruto for his little he must be great in bed comments. Deidara was somewhat nice but hated Itachi and hated Sasuke a little. Sasori hated being late which made him become a pain in the ass for everyone, Kisame looked like a fish and Itachi…had no problems.

Anyway it was a somewhat fun day. Getting home was horrible because Shikamaru and Kankuro had to get Temari in the car before she kick someone's ass for calling her a sluty whore. We got home and Yashamaru was waiting very patiently yet my mother was in a hurry. I got out of the car and went inside.

"Sakura were is my camera?" she tried asking calmly.

"In my room on my desk. Why?"

"I'm going to a job thing with Yashamaru and I have to stay for a day or two for my interviews so we'll be a while and I don't want to be late." She told me. She always has jobs like that but I have a feeling this time will be good.

"Well bye." She quickly gave me a kiss on the forehead and was out the door in an instant.

"That does not sound like a good job if she has to stay a few days." Temari said before closing the door behind her brother. She ended up shutting the door in Kankuro's face making him fall back. She was smiling as she went upstairs behind Gaara.

I followed and went to my room. I did my homework from Zetsu in Nature class. Never had that and never heard of it but apparently he, Madara and Kakuzu are the only Akatsuki who are teachers. I still wonder about Konan and Nagato. After finishing I smell something burnt downstairs but I have to ignore it. I almost forgot to call Ino.

"About time." She said about to give me the call me immediately I need details speech.

"Before you start… the girl said Gaara was her boyfriend but she is one of the girls who say that because she lives in her fantasy and she has short light brown hair and wears pants with a long sleeve shirt with a vest over it and she is thin and a little shorter then me." I said in one breathe. Wow that was hard to say without a break.

"I think I can take her."

"Sakura you stupid ass you could have given me back my makeup purse before you left. You bought me my new things but forgot to give them to me!"Karin screamed in the phone.

"Ino you have the purse I told you to give it to her!" I screamed back.

"Oh yeah I uhhh forgot." I could hear Karin in the back trying to strangle Ino.

"Sorry Sakura."she apologized.

They hung up and then the smoke detector went off. I got out of my room tripping and rushed downstairs only to find Temari trying to cook.

"I burnt it again!" she shouted.

"I would stay upstairs if I were you." Kankuro said on the stairs covering his nose.

"Right. But I think I'll cook dinner." I went to help in the kitchen before Temari has a chance to kill us in a fire.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kosue: I'm done and i have internet back..so i was wondering about my next fic...i'm gonna write a yaoi and i have 3 ideas for 3 pairs.._**

**_so it's either a _**

**_Sasuke Naruto_**

**_Itachi Deidara_**

**_or_**

**_Sasori deidara_**

**_you choose so in a few days i can start writing it..^_^_**


	5. Second day with Condom jokes

_**Unwanted Neighbor **_

Before I knew it morning had come around. Last night was interesting because almost everything Temari touch ended up burning. Didn't matter because I was able to fix it all, with Gaara as a helpful distraction. Dinner was great but I did go to bed kind of early. Luckily my homework was done easily before I actually feel asleep.

I picked up all my papers and put them in my folders, into my binder then finaly into the book bag. I went downstairs with Kankuro and Temari already waiting. They look like they were arguing again but this time it seemed a bit different. Temari finaly noticed me but I don't think the smile on her face is about me coming down.

"Sakura can you do us a favor?" She asked sounding a bit desperate.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

Our class has a field trip to the woods for our environment class or whatever Zetsu is teaching us…"

"He has the original name of the class and two fo his picking. He's a weird man." Kankuro added.

"and since its going to be a trip we are looking forward to.."

"Only because Zetsu teaches us for about an hour and lets us do whatever as long as we are all found by night." Kankuro said interrupting her.

"But Gaara is ill so you think you can take care of him. We don't want to miss the trip because we stay in the woods…"

"Both her and Shikamaru get to have a little fun if you know what I mean.."

"Errrrrr Shut up! Anyway Yashamaru never lets us do hardly anything so please help us. Neither one of us wants to stay behind." She asked. She looked as if she was begging in a worse situation but I could tell she was faking so I have nothing better to do so what the heck.

"Uhh sure. I have nothing better to do and I hardly have anyone to hang with so I guess I can take care of him." I smiled.

"Thank You!" they both hugged me and crushed me. Ugh why do they have to hug me. Luckily Shikamaru was honking the horn.

"Sounds like mister failer is waiting." Kankuro laughed.

"He is only failing because he doesn't want to go to a high grade and be away from me." Temari smacked Kankuro upside the head and walked out the door.

"She abuses me, she should be punished." Kankuro then angrily went out the door. I walked out the door after locking it but of course Kankuro was on the ground because of Temari. I got in the backseat and Shikamaru was off fast. Kankuro had just tried to get in.

"Why are you leaving him behind?" I ask looking back.

"Because she told me." Shikamaru said with a smirk while Temari laughed. We were at school and Minato was at the front with Naruto. Neither one seem too happy and apparently that's bad because Temari and Shikamaru dragged me to another entrance.

* * *

Iruka's class was somewhat alright, if you don't include the usual Naruto in trouble. Kakashi's class was fun because he doesn't even teach us. Kabuto on the other hand was an ass only because of you know who, Naruto. Kabuto took it out on all of us so I think Naruto will be getting a beating.

Finaly lunch came around and Tenten pulled me to the lunch table. why do people insist on pulling, pushing and dragging me around, I don't not like it at all? I'm not a rag doll. Hinata and Naruto were sitting together as were Shikamaru and Temari. Kankuro actually joined us for lunch. It was kind of good, Pizza with green beans and corn.

"Hey Sakura, what did you and Ino talk about anyway?" Shikamaru asked with a smile. Just about how I'm going to kick your ass, that's all. Oh Kami how I wish I could say that, but the others would get suspicious.

"Just about how school was going and what my new home is like." It wasn't completely wrong. I did mention what was going on with school and my life at home, the having a crush on Gaara part is included but they don't know that.

"that was a simple explanation." Kankuro laughed.

"You give her more details, what did you say about everyone?" Shikamaru got me there. I still have something up my sleeve.

"I said Kankuro is an idiot." Temari laughed. "Temari and the girls are fun to hang with. Naruto is a dumb blonde like her." Naruto just hung his head low while Shikamaru almost chock on the bite of food he had in his mouth. Temari had the _I'll let this one go _lookon her face. "That's about it." Shikamaru glared and didn't ask any more questions.

Our next class with Zetsu was strange and not really understanding because his split personality is freaky. I was glad we had Kakuzu next but the money thing is getting annoying. Class with Madara…no comment. I think I am scared by his demonstration.

After class Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari waved goodbye as they got on the bus to go to whatever there little trip was. I went by the window to see what Temari wanted.

"We'll be back at school in the morning so please look after Gaara."

"I will." I smiled remembering what Kankuro said. "Remember what Madara always says…Use a condom." I smiled running away.

"Sakura!" Temari yelled. I saw Temari hit Kankuro but he was still laughing.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled coming up behind me.

"Hey Naruto."

"You want me to walk you back to the house." He asked. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." After we started we saw Hinata and Tenten in a car waving goodbye. A girl looking a little younger then Hinata and even looked similar was driving. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh that's Hinata's sister Hanabi." Naruto said. "I guess there cousin Neji is still being home schooled. Hiashi didn't want him to go to an actual school but Hinata begged Hiashi to let her come to the school. After he found out we were going out, in secret since we were 10 with a strong relationship." He and Hinata did seem very close and if they were going out that long they really do like each other. "he met pops so ya know, he obviously trusted us."

"Well Hiashi sounds like a nice guy. So Tenten is going to hang with Hinata then."

"Yeah. There best friends since they were young. We all have known each other since we started school. Although Sasuke, Gaara and I have been friends longer. Well me and Gaara at least, Sasuke is an uchiha meaning weird, moody and he can be a complete asshole when he wants to be." Naruto laughed. "Plus tenten has a crush on Neji. Everyone knows they like each other but they just don't want to go out." Naruto shrugged.

"You sure can talk." He can go on and on. I realized we were almost there. Time flies when your with Naruto.

"Yeah I got the habit of being a prankster and being annoying from my mom." He had his usual goofy smile.

"yeah I figured. Your dad is more of a calm and peaceful guy. Your mom is a bubbly funny type of women." Well it was true.

"Yeah. Another reason Hiashi liked my family. My mom and I are very likeable. Although I was an accident." Naruto had a very fake gloomy look on his face.

"Huh." He seemed like the kind of kid who would be an accident.

"After my dad left school he said that Jiraiya helped them out when my mom was pregnant so they moved over here. That's why me and Hinata take Madara's class seriously most of the time." He quickly covered his mouth.

"I wont tell anyone don't worry." I cannot believe he said that though. They seemed like a nice couple but jezz they already did it. Well I guess being in a relationship that long and getting a lot of urges when you're a teenager you have only a slim chance of controlling yourself. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked back and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We past the house." I looked back and hit my forehead.

"Well see you at school tomorrow. Tell Gaara I hope he feels better." Naruto then ran off. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I walked back and went in the house. Since no one was home I decided to lay on the couch for a minute before I went to check on Gaara.

* * *

I open his door and saw him just laying in the bed. The walls were black and he had a red curtain covering the window. The only thing in his room was the bed in the middle with blood red silk sheets, very nice I might add, with two side tables and his closet. I walked closer trying not to startle him but he was fast asleep.

I saw that his medicine was on the table which meant he had been taking it. That's good at least. I sat on the edge carefully and watched him for a few minutes. He was so calm and looked at ease. I also noticed he had no shirt. Bad me, but I guess I cant help it.

He is just so calm, I decided to touch his cheek but the bad part is he's burning up. I touch his forehead and he seems to have a very high fever. He opens his eyes and just stares at me so I take my hand away slowly. He starts to cough and the only thing I can do is put my hand on his back.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask. I know he's not but its still nice to ask.

"I'll be fine." He said turning over. "I just feel like crap at the moment." I try not to laugh at his comment but I know what he means. "Where's Temari and Kankuro?"

"They had a field trip with Zetsu." I told him.

"Oh I almost forgot about that. Did you tell Temari and Shikamaru to use a condom?" Gaara asked. Yeah I sure did, it was funny.

"Yeah, although I see now why Kankuro has brain damage." we both laughed.

"Yeah he sure does get on Temari's nerves. Wait until that time." Gaara said laying on his stomach.

"Oh Kami I don't want to think about that one." I said quickly. He chuckled a bit but started to cough.

"I think I shouldn't laugh." He smiled. I think I'm about to faint.

"yeah." was all I could say. He started to look a bit drowsy and closed his eyes. "You getting sleepy?"

"Just a little. I just took my medicine so I am sleepy, very sleep." He mumbled into his pillow. I got up but he grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would talk to me later on tonight. I get very bored and my siblings are not trustworthy of things we talk about." he said.

"sure. Oh and Naruto said he hopes you feel better." wow when its just us he is actually very open. I walked out and let him go to sleep.

* * *

**Kosue: I'm going to post the next one within 1 week because for the longest time i had writers block but now im on a roll....anyway the next chapter to both this and future will be up sooner then you possable.................okay not exacly but you get my point... i was in bed and started getting all kinds of ideas so for the next month i will have abotu 3 or four done..**

**please review and tell me what you think...oh and i still have my naruto girls poll thingy on my profile and in a review just tell me which ofthe following yaoi pairing you'd like me to write because i only have a few ideas so yeah..im hyper when doing this....**

**Dei/Saso**

**Naru/Sasu**

**Ita/Dei **

**as usual my stories will contain alot of humor.. ^_^**


	6. Befriending

_**

* * *

**_

Unwanted Neighbor

I started working on my homework, having no difficulty at all. I just had a hard time with Kakashi's class because he gave us an assignment we didn't understand what so ever. I sighed as I went into the kitchen to find a snack. The only thing I could find was the Suzy Q's so I got that.

It is so peaceful and quite went no one is around with the TV off as well. I could just lay down and relax without a worry or problem. Sadly I got to get back to homework. I finished not to long after but realized it is only 5:30...damn longer then I thought. I think a small nap would be alright. I find my phone, set the alarm and put next to me on the table. I lay on the couch and slowly doze of.

* * *

I hear a weird noise. It was the sound of…Ino's yelling? Oh right that was my alarm because it would get me up no matter what. She recorded her voice yelling at me to wake up a long time ago and since I was able to ignoring the yelling it still go time up.

My eyes hurt and I feel as if I hadn't spelt at all. I was suppose to sleep until 6:30 but is 7:07...great. Well I get all my things together and go to my room. A few minutes later my phone rings.

"Hello?" I'm still somewhat sleepy.

"Sakura dear, how are you?" mom. I figured she would call.

"I'm fine. How is everything?" I got to know what is going on.

"Well The people seem to like me and my work. Yashamaru is a real help because of me needing to live nearby and since I'm able to stay here as long as I need to without worrying about you its perfect." She shouted excitedly.

"Wow so you got the job? That's wonderful." Finaly she has a job she's able to keep. I don't mean that in a bad way it's just she could never keep a job without worrying about me so much.

"Yeah. We'll be home tomorrow honey so talk to you later bye." she hung up before I could say goodbye.

I sighed as I hung up. I grab my things and go up to my room. I put my bag away as I think about earlier. Gaara is actually a very nice person when you talk to him long enough but I'm still curious as to why he wants to talk to me. That's right I should go see how he is now. It has been a few hours.

I open the door to see him laying on top of his covers reading something, still without a shirt. He glances towards me but goes back to reading the book. Wait a minute, that's not a book, it's the…dictionary. Why would he read that? Who reads the dictionary in their spare time?

"Are you gonna come in or stand there and look stupid?" He finaly says.

"What if said I will stand here and look stupid?" I gotta hear but he says now,

"I'll just call you Naruto then." He smirks. I frown. I walk in and sit on the edge of the bed with my arms folded.

"You seem better." I said.

"I feel a lot better now. I got enough rest and with those loud mouths gone no one can bother me." He said turning the page.

"How long have you been up?"

"For about ten minutes." Well I guess we both had a nap for the same amount of time. "What have you been doing?"

"I did what homework I had and took a nap." Plus I talk to my mom but I forgot to say that until I said everything.

"Good going lazy." He said.

"What does that mean?" I said with a pout.

"I'm just saying if you keep getting up and watch people In the middle of the night you'll never get enough sleep." Okay so he hasn't completely forgotten what happen.

"Hey I got up one time and wanted to see the backyard."

"Yet you could have just seen the back and went back to bed instead you decided to stare." he got me on that one.

"I couldn't help it." I mumbled.

"Yeah whatever." He went back to reading.

"Why are you reading a dictionary?" I have to ask.

"Because I like to learn new words and confuse the hell out of Naruto." great answer.

"Is anyone nice to the poor kid."

"No. He's too easy to mess with." Gaara then closes the book then sets it on the side table. He rolls to the other side of the bed and lays on his stomach. He signaled for me to lay down too so I did.

"Who was that Matsuri girl?"

"She's just another girl in the school who likes me, but she goes as far as to try and make her fantasy a reality. Never gonna happen." he sounded calm about it.

"heh, Temari does seem to like her at all."

"Who wouldn't?" He said.

* * *

An hour and a half past and we have been talking, laughing and enjoying each others company. We talked about music, school, friends and alto of other junk. It's nice to have a decent conversation sometimes. I'm getting a little sleepy though and he seems to be as well. I had turn over to look at him better and he did the same.

"I'm getting so tired." I said closing my eyes.

"Go to sleep then." I could hear him say.

"I cant get up or open my eyes for that matter." It's so true. I can hardly get my eyes to open.

"Then just sleep in here." was the last thing I heard. I finaly doze off to sleep. So sleepy.

* * *

**Kosue: Next chap will be up soon..review....LEMON NEXT!!! ^_^**


	7. Lemon!

**_Unwanted Neighbor _**

I woke up In the middle of the night with something warm around my waist. I look over my shoulder to find Gaara holding me. I smile, happy that this is happening. I cant get past the butterflies in my stomach. This feels so good, now I know how never mind. I don't think this is what Temari and Shikamaru are doing. With the way Kankuro put it, it sounded as if they were going to do it all night.

I turn my body slightly around so he doesn't wake up, to no avail. He opened his eyes and just stared into mine. He held me tighter as we got closer to each other. I couldn't help but blush. The next thing I know, our lips crash together. I kiss back and it seems every second the kiss just gets deeper and deeper. I could feel his hands traveling down to my ass.

He starts to kiss down to my neck, one of my weak spots. I don't know what has gotten into him but I like it. I suddenly get a tingly feeling at my special place, its like he knew too because his hand all of a sudden is down there rubbing. I tried to hold in a moan but it just came out. This feeling is just so, pleasurable. Now I see what Madara meant by once you start the first time it just may be hard to stop.

"Ga-Gaara. Why are you..?" I could hardly finish my sentence.

"Because I cant resist anymore." good enough answer for me. Wait what? Before I can fully processes what he said, he begins to kiss down my chest. Slow he uses his other hand to lift up my shirt. It immediately come over my head. Next thing I know Gaara is on top of me. He starts to pull on my pants, slow he unbuttons them and slides them off.

He kisses down to my bra. It was all going so fast the last thing I remember was when he first started kissing me. I lift my body up a little to let him unhook my bra and throw it across the room. His pants and our other underwear is there as well in a matter of a few seconds. I don't know what to think anymore except I want him so badly and he obviously wants me.

He comes down to my breasts and stars to suck on my nipples. I just feel so good. I start to moan, as loud as I wanted since we are the only ones here, and he chuckles. Gaara then starts moving down lower, lower and I start to get more of a tingly feeling down there. He starts to lick on my clit, moving his tongue all around and starts lick my entrance as well making me let out a loud moan. He does it so well and he did is so long I felt like I was going to burst.

He kiss back up and kisses my lips again. He licks the bottom of my lip so I allow him access. Our tongues played with each other, I could also feel his member on me, he is obviously very turned on. Gaara then kissed down my neck again sending chills up my spine.

"Do you really want this?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I said. He went to my right and grabbed a condom from the drawer.

"Temari come's in handy." He said almost making me laugh. Before I knew he had it on, I was still a little nervous but hey you should be the first time. He went into me slowly and it hurt, but soon the pain turned into pleasure. He started off slowly but soon started to speed up.

My breath quickened, the pleasure was amazing. The sensation I was getting made me want even more. He rolled over and I was on top. As I went up and down I could hear him moaning as much as I was. I went a bit fast with every few moan.

"Gaara." I screamed his name out. It just, it was like an instinct.

"Sa-Sakura." He was barely able to say my name. I felt myself tighten, I knew I was getting close, by the moans he had I knew he was close to. Our breathes quickened as we both came letting out thunderous moans. I got off and fell back in my original spot, he had taking the condom off and threw it in the trash can by his other side table. We cuddled to each other , breathing heavily.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the condom in your trash can. What if someone finds it?" I asked.

"I'll take it out when we go to school." I fell back asleep after he said that, to tired to do anymore.

* * *

**Kosue: it's my first attempt at a lemon, i did the best i could. Anyway i have the next few chapter read just need to put them on within the next few days...review...**


	8. Hurt and a Food Fight

_**Unwanted Neighbor **_

"SAKURA!!!" I heard a loud annoying voice. Not only did I jump up but Gaara did as well. I look over at my phone. The end of the recording was Ino screaming my name to make sure I got up, but I never heard it because I never stayed asleep long enough. I take my phone and take off the alarm before I ended up breaking my own cell.

"What the hell was that?" Gaara asked.

"Ino, she recorded herself screaming so if I put it as my alarm I would get up." I told him.

"She is so annoying and yet I don't really know her." He says rubbing his head.

"Let's just say she's like a female version of naruto, minus the 'believe it Dattebayo' part." I told him. He just shook his head and got up to get dressed. I found my cloths and went strait to my room to get ready.

I wore my black and white striped shirt with black pants and a small black jean like jacket that goes over my cloths. I put my shoes on, headed downstairs and met up with Gaara. We walked to school in silence, which kind of annoyed me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't figure out what to say. After getting to school we saw Temari and Shikamaru there waiting.

"Hey guys, how was the trip?" I smiled.

"great." Temari let out a relieved sigh. I get what happened already.

"Sakura can I talk to you in private?" Shikamaru asked. I was a bit curious as to why he wants to see me. we all went in the school and Shikamaru pulled me to the less packed hallway.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you and Gaara do?" he asked with that 'don't lie I know something' look.

"We sort of done something similar to you and Temari."

"you didn't do it all night and tired this morning when you finaly stopped at four in the morning."

"Holy Hell!" I screech out saying. I didn't mean to, luckily no one paid attention to me.

"you two did it?" Shikamaru asked, with a almost mocking look.

"Yes." I almost whispered.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. It was a normal day just about, except for once Kakashi actually started teaching. Everyone, especially naruto and I, could not stop laughing. He had no idea what he was teaching us, he also didn't know what exactly his class was about. Gaara did tell me he was only here for two years but still…

Anyway lunch came around, making me feel a little ill at something that I'm not even sure is food. Everyone either brought a lunch, skipped or threw it away. I threw it away. Naruto was nice enough to bring our entire table Ramen.

"Mommy made it special for all of us. When I told her it was the weird stuff again she went strait to the kitchen." Naruto told us.

I wasn't really in the eating mood but I had some food. I got up and went to throw the tray I kept away and on my way back Matsuri stopped me. This girl is getting on my nerves really bad. She gives me a smirk that makes me wonder why she stopped me. I get a strange feeling this is not going to end well.

"So how was your night last night?" My eyes widened as she said that. I glance over a table away at Gaara and Shikamaru. Gaara was paler then usual and Shikamaru look as if he had seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at her.

"I heard you and Shikamaru talking." She raised her voice to get attention from some more kids in the room.

"So?" I could barely say it. My mouth went dry.

"At least I know you came in second." What did she mean by that? She looks and me with a big smiles. "You don't know? I already did things with Gaara before you ever came along. Your just a second placer." I couldn't breath. I look at Shikamaru and he looks away as if he regretted not telling me. When I looked at Gaara he just started at me for a second and then just turn his head away.

"n-no." I know for sure no one heard me, even Matsuri didn't.

"You not the first girl he's don't it with but you might not be the last neither." she smiled. I looked at everyone staring at me. Some were whispering while others started try to keep from laughing. I look and a table and saw Konan. She used to be one of my best friends but I thought since she hated me she would be like the others but she seemed to have regret in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

Sakura ran out so embarrassed because of me. It's not like I slept with Matsuri on purpose. It was over a year ago. My breathing became a little unstable as I got up. Matsuri was laughing while looking toward the door where Sakura ran out. I got up, ignoring Temari's little speech, and I tapped Matsuri on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She said cheerfully with a smile on her face. Unlike her I actual like Sakura a little. I have an urge to just punch the girl in her face and break that nose of hers. Ehh what the hell…

"You're a real bitch." I then punched Matsuri in the face causing her to fall back onto a table. She was annoying as fuck. All the others actual laughed at that, luckily not at Sakura.

"Gaara." Temari's voice was right behind me. I turned around expecting her to yell or something about getting in trouble but I was surprised at what she said although she still yelled. "I wanted to do that!"

"Hey Fuck-nut." a voice came when Matsuri was. Her big brother Raiden helped her up. "Why did you go and punch my sister. "He looks almost exactly like her. They are so similar you could mistake them as twins but Raiden is a year older.

"He did it because she's a bitch." Temari said.

A few minutes later the entire lunch room was fighting. I hope Minato doesn't do what I think he'll do later when he finds out everything. Yashamaru would kill us then. I look at they fight, food being thrown everywhere, blood on the tables from broken noses and jaws, Shikamaru hiding under the table and Naruto shouting out random things so it looks like he was fighting. I joined Shikamaru until the fighting stopped.

So far Temari had broken 3 noses, an arm and made 2 people go unconscious. No one did anything to her because there afraid of her. Kankuro tripped 4 kids making two of the hit there head on a table and the others run for there lives and yet he got hit in the nuts twice. Naruto had thrown 6 juice boxes, no idea where they came from, and threw 4 plates right at people. Sasuke being one of them. The Akatsuki were in the lead though. Hidan had made 3 people go unconscious and 2 others actually peed there pants being so afraid of him. Kisame scared 3 kids out of the room and broke 2 noses. Nagato and Konan teamed up and kick 7 kids ass, each of them broke 3 noses and Konan threw all the grub stuff at 5 kids all together. Deidara and Sasori though hide under a table ignoring the madness yet argued about art.

"Art is Eternal!" Sasori.

"Art is Fleeting!" Deidara.

"Art is sleeping." Shikamaru? I should have guessed.

"Dumbass!" they yelled at him.

"Gaara, why did you have to do this cuz?" Sasori asked me.

"because I felt like it. Besides Temari was the one who knocked Raiden out causing everyone to go berserk." He agreed on that one. I wish i could get out of here to tell Sakura the truth of it but i really don't feel like getting hit becasue i started everything.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I was running in the halls where no one was at crying. I was so upset. If my mother found out I would never be allowed to leave my room. She would probably home school me in my room. I messed up big and not to mention I thought Gaara liked me a little. It seems he would sleep with anyone that he wanted.

Running with my tears blinding me I run into someone and loose my balance, falling on my butt. I wipe my tears away and look up to see Itachi, Sasuke's brother. He holds his hand out and I take it to get back up. I take his hand with my head down, my hair in my face. He helps me up and I make sure he can't see my tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I guess he had already heard me sobbing when I was running. I shook my head, not being able to say anything. "Tell me." I guess I do need to talk about it. If I keep it in who knows what'll happen.

"It's just…" I was hardly able to speak. Itachi took me to the side and we sat down so I could talk. "Gaara." I said.

"What exactly is the problem?" I looked at him.

"Gaara and I slept together and Matsuri just embarrassed me." I told him. He shook his head and leaned against the wall even more.

"no one told you about it because we promised that night not to say a word." he told me.

"What…What happen?" I was curious to hear this.

**

* * *

**

**Kosue: okay I'm leaving the cliffhanger so I can explain the entire thing next chapter in Itachi's POV…review…**

**Also the whole Art is… Thing was from a picture from photo bucket. I had to put it in there.**


	9. Explanation

_**Unwanted Neighbor **_

_Itachi's POV_

She didn't know the truth. I think Matsuri really needs to learn her lesson but for now I think I should tell Sakura the truth. She probably thinks he did it on purpose but it was Kankuro's fault it happened. Like that would be a surprise.

"Look Sakura Matsuri told you what was true but what happened completely is different." She gave me a confused look at first but waited for me to continue.

**Flash back**

**Along with Sasuke, I walked down the street to his friends house for a party. Since for once Yashamaru isn't home Kankuro apparently wanted to have a party for a few friends. I was actually the only akatsuki member invited because unlike the others, I wouldn't ruin a party. Reaching the place we heard music blaring inside.**

"**Watch there be about twenty other people inside." Sasuke said grabbing the door knob.**

"**Make it about forty. Fifty bucks a bet." I never loose a bet, not even to Kakuzu… I just realized that would be why he never gambles around me anymore.**

"**You got it." Sasuke opened the door and there had to be more the twenty for sure. He actually counted and gave me two twenties and a ten. I never lose.**

**For about an hour I saw everyone drinking, how they got alcohol I will never know but I could only guess, and I saw a lot of them dancing very badly. That is when I saw Matsuri coming on to Gaara. I already knew that she has also slept with a lot of other guys. **

**Every guy she sleeps with doesn't say a thing because she gives them what they want and she gets what she wants. They get a great time, she does as well, then they don't say a word so no one will know. I know this only because I overheard some of the seniors talking about how she gave them 'a good time'. It was disgusting. **

"**Get away Matsuri." Gaara said with venom in his words. He knew what was going on.**

"**Come on why not?" She begged.**

"**Because you are a slut." Gaara told her. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. I was good at hearing and I could read lips. I was able to put it together in the end.**

"**Fine, then I will tell everyone how your father really died." She smirked. Gaara froze in place and clenched his jaw.**

"**You wouldn't dare." **

"**Oh I would." she retorted with greedy eyes. I am one of the few who know what happened then but that is a different story, well flash back at least.**

**End Flash back**

Sakura looked at me with a lot of anger, curiosity and hurt. I'm guessing she was angry at Matsuri, Curious because of the whole whisper Matsuri told Gaara and hurt because she was still hurt from earlier but she could somehow understand Gaara's pain.

"So that is why he slept with her." Sakura whispered to herself. I feel a bit bad for having to be the one to tell the truth but I can tell right now she is not the kind of person that explaining would be easy.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Itachi wouldn't lie would he. No I doubt he of all people would. He seems to have that big brother instinct. I wonder if that is why Sasuke seems to like his brother a lot.

"Thanks Itachi." I said as we started to get up.

"Just try to not hurt Gaara later. Let him explain." He told me, probably making fun of me and my attitude problems.

"I won't. Bye." I waved to him as I quickly went to the girls bathroom. After I went in I washed my face off, just in time because the bell rang.

I have to talk to Gaara and I want to find out what the whole I will tell everyone how your father really died thing was about. If Gaara doesn't answer me I will find a way to have Temari or Kankuro tell me. I feel bad about everything though.

"Idiots!" Temari shouted coming in. When she saw me she seemed to tense up. It became awkward immediately.

"Who were you calling Idiots?" I had to say something.

"Matsuri and her brother. Now them two and I are in trouble."

"What happened?"

"I punched her brother and after that it became a battle and a food fight." She explained. I have to definatly get more detail when I talk to Gaara tonight.

* * *

**Kosue: sorry i havent been updating. **

**If i get into a writing mood i end up writing my book..I'm really passoinate about getting it done so i can publish it. **

**Also i have been reading Twilight saga alot, i just got done reading New Moon and started Eclipse so yeah i havent been on too much. **

**anyway my new Dei/Saso story is up so yeah. i think it'll be awhile before i continue Future as well.**

**Anywho review and let me know how it is and sorry it seems a bit short**.


	10. Life is Getting A Little Better

_**Unwanted Neighbor **_

I ignored everyone today. After Temari and I split from the bathroom I was immediately out of it. I couldn't pay attention. I was trying to figure out what I am going to do in order to talk to Gaara but the thing is.. I got nothing. I don't want to do my plan which is go to his room and talk because I am sure it wouldn't feel right.

Temari, Matsuri and her brother were in trouble so now the truth is about to come out. Once Yashamaru finds out about it he will ask why, they have to tell him the truth or else Matsuri will so either way he knows why. My mother will yell at me, Gaara will be yelled at as well and I will for sure be home schooled. Knowing my mother we'll probable end up moving … Again.

I sighed walking down the halls of the school. Everyone is leaving. I saw Hinata and Hanabi talking with Naruto, Shikamaru was getting his things ready and just like everyone else when they looked at me and saw me looking at them they looked away. The last person I wanted to see was Konan. She was coming down the hall and she had this look on her face that was telling me she was going to talk with me. After earlier I couldn't face anyone. I still feel horrible even knowing the truth.

"Sakura, may I talk with you?" She asked. I stopped and looked down. It took a bit of time but I finaly found my voice to speak.

"What is it?" my voice gave away my emotion. Distressed.

"I know this isn't a good time to bring up our former situation but umm really think we should talk about it." She said.

"Let's go outside then." I walked outside without hearing her answer. After I got by the fence I turned around and saw she actually followed me. "What about our former situation?"

"Why did you take Karin's side?" She asked a bit angry.

"Excuse me?!" I shouted.

"You took Ino and Karin's side when I left!" Now she yelled.

"You all always did this to me. All three of you fought and made me choose between you." Now I felt like crying. When Konan left and we said our goodbye, Karin called her a skanky bitch because she was leaving us for a guy. But that wasn't really why she called her that.

"But you knew how hurt I was and never did anything about it. Do you know how much crying I went through when I got here hmm?" she was starting to cry now. "I loved Nagato and you all knew that, Karin knew that. Ino said you all agreed to let me go and that's why I left." Now both of us had tears. I didn't mean to take Karin's side. Konan knows how I am during well 'that time' .

"I didn't mean to ok! I took her side only because of what was going on in her life at the moment. She didn't tell you about it because she wanted you to leave and hate her so you wouldn't know but when you called her a stupid slut who has no future except being a striper I kinda think I needed to step in." I shouted at her, she went back to being furious yet she was also curious.

"What could have gone wrong with her this time?!" she yelled at me.

"Karin found out just like her aunt and grandmother she has cancer!!" Konan kept quite now and didn't even open her mouth to breathe. Karin had a messed up life but when Konan had a chance to leave and be happy we wanted to let her have a good life. Karin didn't want her to know because two things could have happened, one Konan would stay or two she would leave and be worried all the time.

"So you all risked our friendship so I could be happy?" Konan questioned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's us." I lightly chuckled. "what would you expect?"

"Well, I guess I kind of owe you an apology." she sighed wiping her tears away.

"I also owe you one too for all of this little mess." I said. I wiped my face and took a deep breath.

Konan and I became friends again so I gave her Ino's number. She wanted to talk to them again and make up with them and find out how things are going. My life seems to be getting better. I just need that talk with Gaara. The closer it gets to night the more nervous I get.

I got home finaly and went straight to my room. I heard a few of our friends downstairs but I didn't feel like talk to them. Sasuke came in my room with out knocking. When I looked at him he just seemed to have the same look Itachi gave me when he was about to explain what happened.

"Itachi told you?" He asked.

"yeah." I simply replied.

"I figured as much. I would have heard you still crying if he hadn't." He said sitting on my bed.

"I am not a cry baby." I spit out. I'm not, he shouldn't jump to conclusions like that.

"Would you still be upset and almost go into tears." he smirked. Fine I am a bit of a crybaby.

"Shut up." I said harshly.

"Can I also have my ear plugs back?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "come on I need them, I have to go with loud mouth and I can't stand his annoying mouth."

"No, I think you can bare it." He looked at me and growled. The next thing I know he was hugging me.

"I caaaaan't…" He grabbed onto me and started whining. "He talks to much and never shuts up. I have tried to bare it but I just caaaan't." I started laughing at his action.

"You really are weird." I said. He let go and looked at me.

"Naruto told you the Uchiha joke didn't he? Well actually not all are like that, just most. I am weird, moody and an asshole at times. Believe it or not but Itachi is one of the few who are weird, moody and hyper. I think he had inhaled to many fumes from the explosion in the old science lab." he told me.

"Do I want to know?" I asked curious.

"A few years back Deidara caused an explosion with the wrong chemicals and it took two weeks before the school was cleared." Sasuke said. My mouth dropped and he started laughing . I couldn't help but laugh as well. He immediately stopped and I know why. I could see Naruto peeking in the door. He must have just started listening.

"Play along." Sasuke whispered. I smiled knowing what he was about to do.

"Well that was good to know." I said.

"Yeah well anyway… you wanna?" he asked. Luckily Naruto couldn't see his face. He was trying so hard not to smile.

"hmm well I am not sure." I said acting bashful. I glance over at Naruto and his mouth was on the floor. I am so glad I can control my laughter or else I would have burst out by now.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Naruto had this hilarious look on his face. He went through a few different confused facial expressions.

"Well I guess." I acted nervous and that's when Sasuke got up and close to the door.

"I'll be sure to make sure no one hears." he said.

"Ok." I smiled and then Sasuke opened the door just a little and slammed it shut, making Naruto fall on the other side. Next thing I know Naruto bursts through the door, making it hit Sasuke into the wall, and starts shouting.

"What The Hell Is Going On!?" He yelled.

"You are so easy to fool." I could help but laugh now because not only did he think something was about to happen but Sasuke had to hold his nose and he sounded funny. "My nose is bleeding now you twit."

"What!?" Naruto shouted.

"We knew you were there so we did it on purpose." I explained.

"So not funny." Naruto complained.

The rest of the day was entertaining. I gave Sasuke his earplugs back because he looked so miserable when he was about to leave with Naruto and Hinata. I got a shower and decided to go to bed. I had to figure out how to talk to Gaara. I had to figure it out first or I will just look dumb. Laying on my bed I sigh and close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Kosue: ok i have a plan, every Wednesday (You get lucky today) if i have been writing the story it will be posted so every Wednesday you can check to see if i have updated a new chapter. This will force me to get back on track.**

**anyway this story is almost finished..2 chapters to go.. to give you a hint the next is about Gaara and Sakura having a talk and after that is the Epilogue.. so yeah..i have a poll on my pro and until i finish my new story Hard Love it will be up. I need an idea for my next story when i get the chance thats what the poll is for. review ^_^**


	11. Finally

_**Unwanted Neighbor **_

**I** woke up in the middle of the night, still tired I might add. I had an e-mail so I got my laptop, which I keep forgetting I had, and emailed Ino back letting her know what's going on. She was online and todl me she was on her way with Karin. I told her no but she never replied.

I don't know why but after waiting a half an hour it was so hot in my room that my mouth was dry. I hated that feeling with a passion. I got up from my bed and went downstairs. I literally drank about three glasses of water. Sitting down I lay my head on the dinning room table. I heard someone coming downstairs.

Gaara came down and got some water as well. Must be the same for him. It isn't until he sits down at the table and avoids looking at me do I remember earlier events. The nervous feeling hits me hard. It's so sudden that I'm not sure if I should be nervous… or surprised.

"We need to talk." I manage to say. He just looked away. "Gaara are you listening to me?" I raise my voice in anger. "Okay damn it we need to talk!!" I scream at him, finaly grabbing his attention. I do think I kind of scare him that time though.

"Where should we start?" he said in a low tone. He doesn't know that I know why he did it with Matsuri.

"Itachi told me that Matsuri threaten you to get you to do that with her." He looked at me with shock.

"He did. I didn't think anyone knew." He said with surprise.

"I understand it but what I don't get is what happened to your father? I wanna know what was so bad tha…"

"Don't ask me that." He said in a dark tone.

"Why not?" I asked curious.

"Because you shouldn't know. Just leave it at that." He said getting up. I grabbed his wrist as fast as I could.

"I am not in the mood so tell me what the fuck happened!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was an insane person. I just then realized… that time is coming. I only get like this when it hits in a few days.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a funny way. Okay even in a serious situation like this that coming from Gaara would make you laugh. I try not to though.

"That time so tell me." I demanded. He took a second and closed his eyes. He then let out a deep breathe and sat down.

"fine then." he seemed a bit saddened.

"When I was born my mother died because of it. My father blamed me and when I was six he tried to kill me. Yashamaru hated me for his sisters loss but one day he just got over it and defended me. When I was eleven Yashamaru went away to take Temari and Kankuro to a sleep over and had to supervise it and that's when my father was almost successful. He tried to kill me in the middle of the night but I was able to get down here. When he was so close to getting me… I grabbed a knife and stabbed him. After he fell to his knees I didn't stop. I made sure he died." I could just tell he felt like crying. He regretted what he did.

"And how did Matsuri know?" I asked in a low tone.

"Yashamaru came back and found out what happened. He told everyone someone murdered him and I found a hiding spot. Matsuri overheard Yashamaru talking to Kankuro and Temari one day and she used it against me." He couldn't keep it in anymore, he just started crying.

I brought my chair next to him and held him close. I never should have brought it up or at least asked Kankuro or Temari about it instead. It took a while but he finaly started to calm down. Next time I see that Matsuri I am going to kick her ass.

I led him back upstairs. He stop his crying and leaned against the wall. What he was thinking I can only imagine. I really should leave things alone but I can't, I always have to know the situation. He looked at me for a second before looking away.

"Sakura…" he mumbled. "I can't be alone right now. Please let me stay with you tonight."

"Alright." We went in my room and laid down. Gaara came close to me and I held him close.

* * *

It was morning and when I got up I didn't move. Gaara was still asleep, in a peaceful sleep, hugging me tightly. I smiled deciding that I shouldn't wake him until Temari comes to get us. He just seemed so calm, as if he needed someone to know so he could feel better.

"Sakura, are you up yet?" Temari asked opening the door. When she saw us her mouth dropped. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Temari. She was still standing there, as if she froze.

"good morning?" Gaara asked. She still stood there, mouth finally up. I laughed at her reaction because it was priceless.

Gaara got up and dragged Temari out of the room so I could get dressed. I went downstairs when I was done to see the three of them waiting. For once Gaara seemed, happy. As if nothing was ever wrong. I smiled as we went out the door. Shikamaru was waiting as usually.

"What was that?" Temari immediately asked when we pulled off.

"What?" both of us said in union.

"Sleeping together." She said angrily. We both looked at each other as if we could read each others minds.

"I told her what happened. Everything." Gaara explained simply.

"You told her?" Shikamaru questioned.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Temari tells me everything. And I mean everything Kankuro." Kankuro's face went really pale and he looked out the window. I don't even want to know.

Getting to school in silence for once wasn't bad. At the front of the school was Konan, Nagato and his brother Yahiko. When we got up Konan greeted us. Apparently now we have protection from Akatsuki and once I beat up Matsuri they'll handle the rest. I love being her friend again.

When we went inside the first thing I saw was Hinata and Naruto laughing. I see why Hinata thinks he's funny, his stupidity. I guess one good things comes for some people from being a blonde. As soon as they see us all better both run to us.

"Hey Gaara, Sakura-chan, Temari and Shikamaru." He left out Kankuro even though he was more visible then Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara said.

"Sakura, are you all…" Hinata tried to finished her sentence.

"Everything's okay now." I told her. In the corner of my eye I see Matsuri and her brother all the way down the hall. "I'll be right back." I ran off leaving them behind. None of them followed me so this was going to be easy.

"No maybe another night." She was talking to a guy, being all flirty and sluty.

"Hey bitch, I got something to show you." my voice echoed. As soon as she looked my way my fist collided with her face.

"Slut!" She called me and her brother held me back. She went to punch but I loved hearing the voice I missed so much, even if the idiot wasn't suppose to be here.

"Back off!" Ino punched her and Karin elbowed Raiden in the back, setting me free from his grasp.

Everyone started gathering as we all started fighting. It was me and Karin against Raiden and Ino against Matsuri. Ino did very well, letting me know she was able to take her like she said she could. Matsuri and I had a hard time with Raiden but it got easy after Karin did her drop and trip move.

"Minato's coming!" Someone shouted. All three of us girls ran for it only to be going the way he was coming. And we defiantly got in trouble.

"What is wrong with you Sakura? And who are these three?" Minato questioned us in his office.

"They're my old friends who I said to not come and help…" I look over at them while they just look away. "And Matsuri had what was coming to her." I mumbled the last part. He sighed.

"I will let you off the hook this time since Itachi knew what was going to happen…" I have to thank him for everything he's been doing next time I see him. "and you two I will call Tsunade."

"How do you know she's our principle?" Karin said like a dumbass.

"I never said she was a principle." he said smiling.

"ah Crap." she said. Ino and I looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

At lunch I looked around the building to look for Itachi but all I could finds as Sasuke. He told me Itachi would be on the top floor walking around. I ran up the steps as fast as I could. I found him just turning the corner when I got up there.

"Itachi thanks." I said simply.

"For what?" He asked.

"well one for letting me know about Matsuri and Gaara. Then earlier Minato said that you talk to him letting him know what was going to happen."

"I just like helping people. That's what I do." He said.

"Well I better go now. I just wanted to thank you." I told him going back down the steps. "Oh and Itachi, you must be a really good big brother." I complemented.

"Thanks." he smiled.

* * *

School was done and Yashamaru along with my mom both were at the entrance waiting. I gulped getting nervous. I am in hell now. My mother was smiling though. Yashamaru was actually giving me a we'll talk about it look. I wonder what is going on.

"Sakura, did you know Ino and Karin are at the house ? They came by to see you." Mom said.

"So where are the other three." Yashamaru asked.

"Here we are." Kankuro grumbled behind me. All three of them.

We got home pretty fast and once my mom got out of the car Yashamaru then talked to me and Gaara while Temari and Kankuro were to keep her busy.

"What happened?" he said in an angry tone. "Minato called me and I decided to give you a chance to explain before I tell Sakiko, Sakura." Gaara sighed.

"We slept together, Matsuri told sakura she did first, we talk about it, I told her what happened with my father, she beat the crap out of Matsuri for revenge and now here we are." he summed up really fast.

"Gaara we are talking later." We got out. "You both are of the hook for now."

* * *

That night Gaara explained everything in detail, that's what he told me, and Yashamaru told my mom that me and Gaara would be going out now, which as of getting in the house was true. She didn't like the idea but except as long as we didn't do anything else. Right now we are in my room with Ino, Karin, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke.

"Ino have I every told how much I hate the fact you don't listen." I told her.

"ohh boo, you were in trouble and we wanted to help." she said.

"I never actually told you where I lived." I was curious. I never ever told them a thing about where I lived. How could they know?

"Konan called me to apologize cause someone told her about my condition and we called her back to get directions. She was waiting out side of the school for us." Karin said. Well that just about sums it up I guess. Everyone after that started to talk on there own. Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and held me close.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I looked back at him. He had a soft smile.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

"Ya know Sakura, I always had like you. It was just hard to admit because of that little thing." he told me.

"Well to be honest If I look back at it I always have liked you too." I told him.

"I am sorry for has happened to you though." He said with a regretful look on his face.

"It's fine Gaara. I guess at first I was just an Unwanted Neighbor."

**

* * *

**

**Kosue: sorry if the ending seemed a bit fast but i wanted to post it and you all know what it means so yeah. well the next part is going to be the finaly chap.. after that i am doing the other story Family Troubles. when that story and Hard Love are done then i am going to do a story pairing from my poll. Add my one Gaara and Sakura Previews because next time i have two new ideas i'll update the next two chapters so you can decide which one i write first. anyway that about it for now. ^_^ Review**


	12. The Ending

* * *

**_Unwanted Neighbor_**

It has been two years since me and Gaara had gotten together. We are graduating in a month so Gaara has actually been looking for a house close by but close to Temari and Shikamaru. It would end up taking a while to get to each place but it would be perfect. Tenten and Neji got together and moved near them because well you should have read the first chapter. Temari couldn't imagine living without Tenten or Hinata but mostly Tenten.

Today is Saturday and I'm going shopping with the girls, including Konan, Karin and Ino plus a Temari that stopped by to see us.. It's gonna be fun because Kiba and Ino are going to move my room because Yashamaru wants them there. He likes Ino and Kiba because they are respectful and he likes company. I was surprised when he said Karin was also staying because he weirdest thing that could happen happened. Karin is dating Kankuro.

She has been doing well with her cancer which is something we all want to hear. Lately things have been busy. Matsuri had been in a lot of trouble and the law has been driving around a lot because her brother is a suspect in robbing a jewelry store. Things have changed for me but I like some of them.

Hinata showed us to the store she got all her stuff, you remember the closet I described right. Well that's my new favorite store because that's not just the type of closet Hinata has anymore. I have the same one. Naruto was also with us because he actually like shopping.

"So what is the first thing we should get?" Temari asked looking around. It was a huge place with all kinds of cool jewelry and hair accessories on the wall and cloths racks with mainly girls cloths but some guys stuff. The shoes were in the back by the store cashier as well as door to the changing room.

"I need some hairspray, matching dresses, brushes, hair clips, and high heels that are straps. They all need to be pale violet red." Ino announced.

"What do you need all that for?" I asked. She giggled.

"Oh no reason. I just need that stuff. I have a plan." I rolled my eyes as she with Karin and Konan left to find the stuff.

"I have a few things on hold. Can you help me pick a good outfit for tonight Sakura?" Hinata asked me in a whisper.

"Sure." I went with Hinata while Temari and Tenten looked around.

* * *

Ino's POV

Great job Hinata. Since she has enough to get what she wants now and Sakura always goes shopping we finaly have her away. Temari, Naruto and Tenten looked towards us. I gave them a wink and we rushed around to look for the stuff I needed.

The dresses were adorable. They were the color I needed and the cashier guy was nice enough to hold it all for the last few months. I got the best hairspray and the hair clips matched. The shoes weren't matching but that was okay. They were white with diamonds, it could work with anything. I got a few brushes and we paid.

Temari rushed out with the bags to a waiting Shikamaru. We planned this two months ago when Gaara told us he was going to ask Sakura to marry him. Ever since we got there and they started dating I never heard of them fighting. Only one time but that shouldn't count because it was Gaara's April fools joke on Sakura last year. They are a perfect couple if you ask me, besides me and Kiba of course.

"Okay you guys back to regular shopping now that we don't have to be stressed." I told them.

"You aren't the leader here." Naruto told me.

"Well… Sakura said I was going to be her Maid of Honor and wedding planner for everything if she married Gaara." I told him.

"You got to admit at least she has a sense of style or else we couldn't figure out the right colors for the wedding." Karin agreed with me. "Even if she gets to be an obsessive, bossy dumb blonde." now she is pissing me off.

"Are we going to do shopping or what?" Konan asked already back to it. We all got back to our passions but I can't stay still today, I hope she hasn't noticed. I am just to excited about it.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Hinata came out in three dresses already and I have to give her an opinion on each one. The first was red which doesn't matter how it looked it was not Hinata. The second was a Blue velvet which is something I though just looked great on her. The last dress she had just showed me was short, teal and I guess it was okay.

"How many more?" I asked as nice as I could.

"This is the last one." She came out and it was perfect. It was a knee length kimono with a short split on each side. The color was midnight blue and she had these heels that matched perfect with it. It had a design of flowers on it. If we fixed her hair up it was a great look for her.

"Get it."

"What?"

"Get that one. You look great." I told her. Tonight was her date with Naruto at a ball I think she said her father was having to raise money for a few places. She want to look a little nice for the ball but also wanted to make Naruto look good with her.

"Thanks." She giggled and went back in to get her regular cloths back on. I was surmised at how much she changed. Before she was a bit shy but now she is so much more open thanks to Naruto in the last three years was what Tenten told me.

"Get the blue velvet one. It is also a good looking one for later." I told her.

"Good idea." She said when she came out. She put the cloths on the counter for the cashier to put back up. He is the only one who works here. Hell it think he is the owner and runs it himself.

All of them except Tenten had bags, she just had a shirt over her shoulder. We all were waiting for Hinata to pay for her dresses and we can get going. Karin and Konan kept whispering about something. It was starting to bug me but Hinata had come back so we left.

"What did you all get?" I asked.

"Well I got some hair ties, hair clips, hairspray and a few shorts. Then didn't have anything I really want but at least it was all good and cheap." Ino said.

"Temari got a couple shirts and jeans, I got a shirt, Karin got some beauty supplies, Konan got a few kinky outfits and naruto got anything orange." Tenten explained.

"Wow." I said.

* * *

We got home with little conversation, naturally driving me and Ino crazy. It wasn't what I expected but it was fun. My mom was at work while Yashamaru was cooking. Everyone sat on the couch and that is when the conversation really started. Gaara and Kankuro came downstairs not too long after.

"You know what I love… Not smelling bad burnt food." Kankuro said being a smartass. He was obviously being mean to Temari since Shikamaru has to cook.

"You know what I love… Not hearing a dumb ass who is dumber then I am and I am blonde." She was good at making Blonde jokes work for herself.

"You know what I hate…" Gaara didn't even finish before they shut up. It was funny when he did that. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Anyway Itachi is going to have a party at the house and since Sasuke is so nice he is letting me bring you guys." Naruto told us.

"Cool. It's been a while since I have been to a party." Karin said as Kankuro sat next to her.

"Sakura I need to talk to you in your room." Gaara whispered to me.

"uh ok." I followed him upstairs curious.

* * *

Ino's POV

They just went upstairs which mean he is going to do it. I wonder how he is going to propose. Temari is the only one I think he told. I made sure they were in the room before I asked her.

"Temari, how is he proposing?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you because well I promised him. I don't go back on my promise to my brothers no matter which one it is." I looked at Kankuro to confirm it.

"We don't get along but it is true." he said.

"ugh." I hung my head low.

"I didn't promise you couldn't go hear." As soon as she said that everyone quietly snuck upstairs.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"What is it?" I asked after he shut the door.

"You know I love you right?" He said facing the wall, his back turned to me.

"yeah." I said confused.

"That is why I am kind of…" I started getting nervous. I don't get what he is saying but the way he is saying it is scaring me… As if he was going to break up with me.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's hard to say this." he turn to me. He closed his eyes and walked over to me. It took a few seconds but he opened his eyes.

"What?" I asked again. He is acting like he is about to break up with me and it is started to hurt… I don't get it. What the hell is going on with him? It was strange until he got down on one knee holding out a small jewelry box. He started to smile, almost laugh, when he saw the look on my face. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?" He was so close to bursting into laughter.

"you are not going to make it." I told him as I nodded. I was smiling so much after what the asshole just did. He got up and hugged me.

"Ahahahahaahaha." Naruto's voice was echoed in the hallway outside my room. I could hear everyone rushing back downstairs.

I went down to find everyone laughing and smiling. I could not believe he just did that. He just made me think he was breaking up with me but he proposed. I tell you what if he wants to marry me he better make sure nothing goes wrong until then because that was not even funny.

"That was so freaking funny." Naruto shouted.

"Congratulations." Yashamaru said. He must have been listening as well.

"THanks." we both said.

"Hurray." Ino got up and gave me a big hug. "Now I can show you the dresses I got for the brides mates. They are gorgeous. I have everything ready. All you have to do is pick a day and I can arrange things. Oh and You have to find a great wedding dress."

"What? That is one of the reasons Hinata took me in the back for once isn't it?" I asked looking at Hinata. She smiled.

"How did you get everything so fast Ino?" I asked.

"Connections. When I found out Gaara planned on Proposing I had to get everything ready." She said. "You did say I am going to be the planner and Maid of Honor." that was true.

* * *

The day went by pretty fast. Mom came home and congratulated us. The news was now bound to reach Tsunade as well. Ino Knew I wanted certain people at this point to be my Brides mates. They were Hinata, Tsunade, Konan and Karin. Gaara couldn't choose and ended landing on Naruto and Shikamaru so he had both of them. It was great. Everything is perfect, we just need a day.

We laid down on my bed and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed on my neck making me giggle a bit. He knew it was my ticklish spot so he did it.

"I love you." He said.

"I am going to kill you." I told him. We both laughed a bit. "I love you too." We looked at each other for a while before he spoke again.

"There… is something I also wanted to ask you."

"What is it?

"Yashamaru was talking to me the other day and I was thinking, my mother wedding dress could fit you. Would you…were that?" He asked.

"yeah." I smiled. "It would be nice."

"Well goodnight. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." We both closed our eyes and he pulled me closer. We soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kosue: Sorry I am late, actually I had no ideas for the ending until now. I did this in just an hour and a half.. only because my mom was on it checking her email and stuff for a few minutes. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though. Hope you like it. Review and I am going to get started on my next new story Family Troubles soon.

Also during the whole "You know what I hate." Part my mom put a little something I took out because I scared her and she though this was good pay back. I did replace my name with Kosue though hehe

Then Gaara said "Kosue you are a complete idiot". Naruto laughs so hard he peed his pants.

Sakura, help. Kosues brain has exploded.

Yashamaru did Shadow tell you Kosue is insane and has brain farts a lot.

Butthead I will get you..

Shadow is my boyfriends nickname so that's what everyone but me calls him. Anyway see you in my next story. Sort of.


	13. hmm

Hey fans i have a few things i was thinking about. I am in the mood for writing alot now so i was thinking.. should i write a new chapter for this story for Sakura and Gaara's wedding? What do you think, because it was a thought i had while writing the last chapter?

I put a poll on my profile so go and vote. ^_^

Also i wanted to think everyone who reviewed my story..

soccercrazyfreak

harunosakua

kallou

muselover4ever

Mayumi Crescent Moon

smartpajer

icylove89

Kagome41693

SmashedxPumpkins

ChibbiGirl13

little naruto girls

Kuromi-Tenshi

Ukee Chick

freak-4-God

colourfulgurl

KiCKaSs-SiNA

Rohain Tahquil

praying-cherry-blossom.1

MorbidObs

AlaskenWildflower

CRAZY CHICK XD

iheartSungMin

thugzangelz

SmokeyDagger

dunnithechocoholic

kimi

Me, Myself and I

If i did miss anyone then thanks to you as well.

--

As well i wanted to let everyone know i will finish Hard Love with trying to upload and update my new gaara/sakura story Family Troubles. i will update Sailor Moon: Naruto Style when i get a chance and Future i might not continue for a while but i will eventually.

And news for my old poll, i will have a new Dei/Saku story soon..

soo anyway thanks again ^_^

- Kosue


End file.
